Nya! Pretty Cure
Nya! Pretty Cure is a fan series created by FairySina. The basic idea was a mix between Pretty Cure and Tokyo Mew Mew. But now they are one Pretty Cure Team with 4 Cures and 4 Mascots. And its drawn in the Heartcatch Style. Story Background Story There is a peaceful place called Pet Seaport. This Seaport is the home of many animal-like fairys. Pet Seaport has a portal which is a secret passage into the humans world. This passage is hidden under the water. The life there is very peacefully. But one day, evil members of the DobutsuHanta-Club came to this land and everything chanced. The, so lovley fairys, became evil Zetsume monsters. And the land has lost his beautiful scenery. The members of the DobutsuHanta-Club wanted to do the same to the humans world. But before this could happen, four warriors came and fought against them. They brought the peace back to the Pet Seaport. Now they are still a legend. And this legendary warrioirs are called; Nya! Pretty Cure. Plot In the humans world, there is a seaport, called Port Petto. And there live four girls; Nekoitoshi Anzu, Kurotadori Miu, Ritoruikusen Hoshi and Nousagi Kaori. They are going to the same school. One day, Anzu found in the park a interesseting golden bracelet. She was so excited, so she put it on. Shortly after that, a little fairy came to Anzu. The fairy said, her name is Nana and she is a fairy from the Pet Seaport. She also told Anzu, that she need some help because her homeplace is in danger. Anzu was not sure about that. She thought she was dreaming. But then she deciced to help this litte cat-like fairy. After that a monster named Zetsume attacked the town. Nana was afraid but she knew that the power of Pretty Cure could stop the monster. And then she fell a strange power from Anzu. So Anzu had to be a Pretty Cure. Together with Nana, Anzu transformed into Cure Kitty and defeated the Zestsume. Now, Nana and Cure Kitty have to find the other Cures and them fairys, to rescue the Pet Seaport. Characteres Cures Nekoitoshi Anzu(猫いとし杏, Nekoitoshi Anzu)/'Cure Kitty '(キュアキティ, Kyua Kiti) Anzu is the oldest of the Cures. She is the lead Cure. Her favorite activity is drawing. She likes to draw the nature and the animals. She represents a cat. Toriki Miu(鳥木美羽, Toriki Miu)/'Cure Blackbird' (キュアブラックバード, Kyua Burakkubirdo) Miu is the youngest of the Cures. She loves animals. She also is an old childhood friend of Nousagi Kaori. Miu represents a blackbird. Kikemono Hoshi '(黄獣星, ''Kikemono Hoshi)/'''Cure Fox (キュアフォックス, Kyua Fokkusu) Hoshi is the best friend of Anzu. She is really good at sports. Her favorite sport is hockey. But she envies Anzu because of her drawings. Hoshi represents a fox. Ninjinno Kaori(人参野香, Ninjinno Kaori)/'Cure Bunny'(キュアバニー, Kyua Bani) Kaori is the last Cure of that team. She is a loner. She likes it to be alone. But she still has a boyfriend. Kaori represents a bunny. Mascots Nana(ナナ, Nana) Nana is the partner of Anzu. She always ends her sentences with "~nana" or "~na" Kuro(クロ, Kuro) Kuro is the partner of Miu. He always ends his sentences with "~kuhu" Kin(キヌ, Kinu) Kin is the partner of Hoshi. She always ends her sentences with "~kii" Bani(バニ, Bani) Bani is the partner of Kaori. Supporting Characters *'Himishinpi Koko' Koko is a classmate of the Cures. *'Nekoitoshi Hikari' Hikari is Anzu's older sister. *'Yujintsuyoi Kenji' Kenji is Kaori's boyfriend. Villains Members of the DobutsuHanta-Club: *'Pio-zun' *'Kitanai' Locations *'Port Petto' the hometown of the Cures. *'Koneko Academy' the school the Cures go to. *'Pet Seaport' the homeplace of the maskots. *'Jiyu Forest' *'Water Portal' the portal between Port Petto and Pet Seaport Items *'Shiny Bracelets' the henshin item of the Cures. Their transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure! Power Up!" *'MewMew Cross' the weapons of the Cures. Triva *Nya! Pretty Cure is very similar to Heartcatch Pretty Cure Gallery Anzu.png|Nekoitoshi Anzu Nana.png|Nana Cure Kitty.png|Cure Kitty Miu.png|Toriki Miu Kuro.png|Kuro Cure Blackbird.png|Cure Blackbird Hoshi.png|Kikemono Hoshi Kin.png|Kin Cure Fox.png|Cure Fox Koari.png|Ninjinno Kaori Bani.png|Bani Cure Bunny.png|Cure Bunny nyamovie.png|The Cures in the Nya! Pretty Cure movie Crossover BlossomMirage and Kitty.png|Cure Kitty together with Cure Blossom Mirage from Cure Believe's Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure External Links Nya! Pretty Cure (german) Disclaimer I don't own Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure © Toei Category:Fan Series Category:Nya! Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina Category:Pretty Cure fanime